


i am not you

by spoke



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Noein
Genre: Drabblevember, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku wanders into a difficult world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am not you

She turns, wide violet eyes so calm and serious he almost steps back. In all these strange, tangled worlds he’s been trapped in, he’s never seen her before.

He suspects he’s been heading towards her all this time.

She tilts her head a little, smiles a little more. “You’re not Yuu.” she says.

He thinks it’s a name somehow. “I’m Riku.”

“You don’t... belong here.” she says, and the world starts to distort around them and he’s cursing because this kind of hurts -

\- and then he sees it gleaming around her neck. “The Dragon Torque?”

Then he’s on his ship.


End file.
